Bancopoly
Bancopoly, also known as Guatemalan Monopoly is an unlicensed version of the classic boardgame marketed mainly in Guatemala and first published in 1980 by Juegos Metta. Bancopoly has been in constant production since its first publication and several distinct editions and versions exist. Juegos Metta Juegos Metta '''(also known as '''Metta) is a company with a strong social sense and with values rooted in its corporate philosophy. Values that are expressed from the type of games and books that Juegos Metta creates and promotes, to the way of doing business and its relationship with suppliers and distributors. Game Rules The purpose of the game is to make money and property gains through the good management of purchases and investments in the Departments of the Republic and in the Transport and Service Companies, giving them greater value and obtaining from them a better performance: profits that allow to be, at the end of the game, in a financial position than the other players. Tokens Tokens are the playing pieces to move in the game, each Token moves by the dice, landing on spaces should depend, by example; landing on the jail space, your token will stay and the turn will be suspended until either the player rolls a double or pays to get out, if landing on coupon space, the player needs to grab a card and follow the instructions, everything is explained in the game rules. Board The Bancopoly Board is where the gameplay takes place. The Board has a total of 40 spaces, in the center, there's a square for bag cards and coupon cards and the department color keys, currently, The three Bancopoly versions have differences in number of spaces or positions of spaces, all the three boards are listed below. Money Money is the main currency used in Bancopoly. It is what players use to buy properties, construct buildings, and pay rents or taxes. Properties can be Mortgaged in order to borrow money from The Bank. Each player receives 1,500.00 quetzals. but his or her total changes almost every turn. Property In the game of Bancopoly, the winning objective is to bankrupt all opponents. Properties are necessary to achieve this goal. Properties may be bought in one of 3 ways: landing on the property space and buying it, being the highest bidder in an auction for property, or buy it from an opponent in a trade. Properties may also be received from bankrupted players, provided the Bank didn't bankrupt them. When a player buys or otherwise gains possession of a property, he or she receives the property's corresponding title deed, which lists all relevant information on the property. When a player owns all the properties in a color group, she or he is said to have a Bancopoly, which allows the player to charge double rent or build it up with Houses. Title Deeds Title Deeds are documents of property ownership in Bancopoly. The Title Deeds have right by way and availability to buy houses, both things have a different value in each title deed. A Title Deed card is received by a player when he or she acquires a property and are held by The Bank until sold for the first time. If the property is sold, traded or otherwise transferred to another player, the acquiring player receives the title deed for the property from the releasing holder. Each Title deed contains a colored band on top of the card, and each deed lists all rents, costs of houses and right by way, this is excluded in Service Companies and Transport Companies, only having rent and right by way, Unlike the Departments. Salary and Viatical Salaries and Viaticals in Bancopoly, simply refers to the Q220 received from the Bank for passing the Entrance, Saying that you gain the Q220.00 quetzals by Salaries and Viaticals. Gaining Money by Salaries and Viaticals can happen by Bag Cards mostly and Coupon Cards to few times. Bag Bag is one of the two types of card-drawing spaces in Bancopoly, Bag cards are orange and are placed in the Bancopoly Board center, A bag card most likely gives luck to the player, as most bag cards make the player gain money, The money most likely is given by the Bank. Coupon Coupon is one of the two types of card-drawing spaces in Bancopoly, Coupon cards are red and are placed in the Bancopoly Board center, A coupon card most likely gives the player, lethal consequences, like be forced to go at Jail, and sometimes the opposite of Gain Money, that is Pay Money. Taxes When reaching to the Taxes space, Q.200.00 or 10%, the player has to decide fastly which quantity pay. The 10% affects the money in effective and to the property price printed in the board, are or not rented. Will not be allowed to the player calculate how much values his or her heritage, he or she will have to take his or her decision inmediately. Dice Dice (singular: Die) are the main form of movers in Bancopoly. They are usually standard, 6-sided (also known as d6 or D6) white dice with black pips. Bancopoly always come with red dice with white pips. Doubles Doubles occur when the two dice show the same number. In Bancopoly, when a player throws doubles, he or she may take another turn. However, if he or she throws doubles three times in one turn, then he is considered to be "speeding" and must go to jail. Doubles can be used for getting out of jail as well. Participation In the game, 2 from 8 people can play. One of the players acts as a banker and if he or she also participates in the game, he or she must have separate and in order, the titles of property, money and other elements of Bancopoly of which he or she is using. Game Explanation Each player choose a token and place it in the Entrance. the bag and coupon cards are placed in the correct places. The start is sorted out. Each player must advance according to the number of points that indicate his roll of dice, following the next rules: * The turns of the game are made towards left * In a same space, there can be more than one player. If it falls in a property space from the game, you can buy it for the price indicated on it, obtaining the title deed. If not, Bancopoly will auction it among the other players. During the game you can make several turns to the board, always in the direction indicated by the Entrance. According to the space in where the token lands, the player pays the right of way or the passage, Take out a coupon, go to jail and more, If the space has owner. If you roll the dice, the player make doubles, moves his or her token and throws again. If in the second roll, you make doubles, you will move again and throw again, if in the third roll, the player make doubles, he or she will considered to be "speeding" and will directly go to jail, where you can exit with throwing Doubles or pay Q.50.00 to the game, During his or her stay in the jail, you conserve all the rights of your properties. Each time, when the token lands in the Entrance, you will gain Q.220.00 from the Bank by salaries and viaticals. If you need money, you can rent your properties to the game, by the indicated value en each title deed. You can rescue that property to the count anew with money, Paying to the game, the value of rental more a 10%. When a property is rented, the card will be placed upside down, how it is indicated in it. The rented properties lost your rights and the player that falls in one, will not make payment to none. If the owner of a property don't requires the payment of his or her rights (of those who landed on his or her properties), before the next player throws the dice, he or she lost her rights. The player that obtains all the title deeds with same color, can gain double right to way to who reaches to anyone of those properties, always that in those don't exist, neither houses, in which case he or she should gain what the property card indicates. For adquire green houses, its precise have a complete group of title deeds with same color. For adquire a red house, the player needs to have in each one of his or her departments with same color, 4 green houses. The player will pay to the game, the value of the red house and give back the 4 green houses. When landing on a bag space or a coupon space, take a target of the game board center and follow the indicated instructions in the card. Unless otherwise noted and after complying with the instructions, you must place the card down the other cards where it was taken. Paying Paying is the action of the trade of value from properties, taxes, rents and houses in Bancopoly, Everything is paid by Money, Sometimes, Paying is by salaries and viaticals, This action is give money to another player or The Bank, Sometimes, you gain money after paying to The Bank or the another player. Gaining Gaining, also known as Collecting, is the action after when you pay, sometimes you receive money, as a award, Gaining Money can be mostly by salaries and viaticals, Gaining Money is an action that mostly occurs in Bag cards. Rent Rent is when the player needs money and sells properties, each property has a rent value, the rent value depends in how it appears in the title deedof each property, this means that you will pay for property rent, and lost the right of your property, but however, you can rescue that property to the count anew with money, Paying to the game, the value of rental more a 10%. Departments Departments are one of the three property types in Bancopoly, Departments are the only property type that allows you buy houses, those have house value, There are 22 Departments and all those are from the Guatemalan Republic, Departments have their colors and rent value. Transport Companies Transport Companies '''are one of the three property types in Bancopoly, Transport Companies are one of the two property types that focuses mostly in ownership and rent, Those are the guatemalan Transport Companies, There are 4 Transport Companies and each one is categorized in the Light Blue Bancopoly. Service Companies '''Service Companies '''are one of the three property types in Bancopoly, Service Companies are one of the two property types that focuses mostly in ownership and rent, Those are the guatemalan Service Companies, There are 2 Service Companies and each one is categorized in the Light Blue Bancopoly. Houses '''Houses are the little buildings (that look like houses) that are used in Bancopoly, There are two types of houses used through the game, green houses and red houses, Green Houses can be acquired by being on your turn and have properties with same colors, Red Houses can be acquired when you have 4 green houses, but however, you have to pay its value that appears on the title deed, and give to Bancopoly, 4 green houses, also, Red houses can't be adquired by Department. The Bank '''The Bank '''is central to the Bancopoly game: it stores money, pays salary for passing the Entrance, and, of course, exchanges money with players. The Bank is run by the Banker, who is selected at the start of a game. Bankruptcy '''Bankruptcy '''in Bancopoly, can be best described as being out of the game. A player is considered bankrupt if they do not have enough assets to pay off a debt, whether it is to another player or The Bank. Salvadoran Version Although Bancopoly is not sold in countries near Guatemala, like Mexico, Chiapas and Belice, There is a Salvadoran Bancopoly, a Bancopoly sold in El Salvador, This Bancopoly most was made by Juegos Metta, and has differences and changes. Bancopoly Versions However, Bancopoly has its own versions, there are three versions currently, each one is on sale in the Juegos Metta website, each version has the same mechanics and rules. Trivia *Bancopoly has been popular like Monopoly, but however, Monopoly is more popular than Bancopoly. Gallery BancopolyGallery1.png AlternateVersionBoxBancoPoly.png|Alternate version box CompactVersionBoxBancoPoly.png|Compact version box 1 CompactVersionBoxBancoPoly2.png|Compact version box 2 ClassicBoardStyleBancoPoly.png|Classic board style AlternateBoardStyleBancoPoly.png|Alternate board style 1 AlternateBoardStyleBancoPoly.png|Alternate board style 2 Category:Main Category:Bancopoly